Joker and Harley Forever
by NinjaChick456
Summary: After Harley Quinn, the only true love in Joker's life; to his hatred, is taken from him, he plots to return her to him. Story is from both perspectives, starting with both. Please review and share ideas. Feel free to email me! NOTE: ORDER OF MOVIE AND SCENES MAY BE OUT OF ORDER this is intentional... :)
1. Before- Notes

First of all, I don't own any characters from the movie. I know that a lot of chapters are shorter, but please understand. I am busy with school, so I don't have much free-time. I will try to get 2plus chapters each week, but if I don't; understand. I have a broken right thumb (I'm right-handed) and it is difficult to type. Thanks for your support, please share and be kind. First J and H story, don't judge. Thanks again!


	2. Pre-Story

"What are we doing tonight Mister J," Harley's innocent voice echoed off the halls of the warehouse. "Any banks or people to harm?"

A grunt replied from the room to her left; Joker's office. "Don't know Quinns. Shall we just have some fun?" Harley walked into the room, her dyed hair swinging across her face. Joker smiled and turned towards her in his chair.

"Joyride?" She smirked the question, running her hands through his sleek, green hair. He smiled and stood up, grabbing her.

"Let's go, honey." They walked over to the place where Joker's second pride lay; his purple Lamborghini. After climbing in, Joker pushed a button and a large door opened. Glancing at Harley, he drove out into the evening light.

Driving down the main street was amazing, and they had already left the speed-limit behind.

"Come on Puddin'," Harley cried. "Do it!" A car turned behind them and Joker stared at it in the mirror. The Batmobile was in fast pursuit.

"We have got company," Joker grinned, showing his medal teeth.

"Batsie, batsie, batsie." Harley laughed, but soon it changed.

Something landed hard onto the roof of their car, and they knew what. While Joker began to maneuver his way around, trying to fling him off, Harley took a different approach.

"Stupid bat!" She cried. "You are ruining date night!" Drawing her gun, she began to shoot through the roof of the car, each time nearly missing the masked man on top.

Both her and Joker's face turned to fear as the wall keeping them off the water grew closer; they were going to fall in.

"Puddin', I can't swim," Harley screamed before it hit.

The car collided with the metal railing, and flew into the water below. Joker got out, though upon seeing the Bat jump in after Harley, he knew he couldn't get her back. He left.

The Batman dove in after the car and Harley was seen nearly unconscious. As her grabbed for her, she swiped a knife across the water, but he kicked it out of her pale hands. Snatching her up, Batman swam for the top, taking her with him.

As he drove off, Joker watched in the distance, anger pounding through him.

"I will get you back, Harley Quinn," he grumbled, his hands near fists. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 2- Harley

Harley woke up sharply, sitting up on the hard ground. She squinted through the metal bars that made up her cage. She was imprisoned, and had been for a long time. Though she was unable to see why, she never gave up hope that the Joker would come for her. But it had been oh,so long.

A couple clunks and clicks and she turned her attention to the over-protected door above her, which lead to a walkway around her; like she was some zoo-animal to goggle at.

"Harleen Quinzel ." An important sounding voice called down to her. A darker lady was staring at her. "I am Amanda Waller. There is a way to get you out of here." Amanda's words seemed to radiate power themselves.

Joker flitted across Harley's mind, and though she attempted to conceal her longing, it was too challenging.

"You seem excited. Let me tell you, this isn't a little vacation." Amanda walked back through the door, her exit followed by the familiar noises of the door.

"I am coming, Puddin'," she whispered, smiled a sly grin.


	4. Chapter 3-Joker

Joker wanted Harley back. He _needed_ her back. In the long time they had been apart he ached. At first he denied his love for her. He tried to forget about the crazy blonde, but his mind wouldn't change off that channel.

"Where is Harley Quinn," he asked sternly, holding a gun against the innocent girl he had taken, somehow knowing she would know. She didn't quiver, and for a minute Joker was reminded of Harley. This made him angrier, and she could tell. He had been tracking people connected in any way to Harley, and so far had not gotten the news he needed.

"T-they have her with others at an army base. They plan to use her and the others to take their side." Joker calmed down a little before pulling the gun off her head, but changed his mind and slapped her across the face.

"Hmmmm." Joker sighed, walking away. "That helps." He climbing into the waiting van and nodded to the man in the driver's seat.

"She isn't dead?" He asked, clearly surprised. He froze at Joker's look, a glare so fiery it could've melted ice.

"I am aware." He tugged the gun back out, pointed it out the window and pulled the trigger. The ride back was silent; Joker was torn between his sudden lack of the usual enthusiasm he felt for a kill and his unwanted broken heart.

Upon reaching the warehouse, he smoothed his hair back before sitting down in his office, pondering his eccentric emotions. Hacking into a few websites weren't enough to provide him the information he needed.

He called for the man who was best at it. Soon he had the information he needed and shoving the guy out, he began to think.

The information he had been able to receive had told him much, though it didn't say _who_ actually was at the base. Harley could be, but who else? He had been searching so long and now a fragment of hope lodged into him. He almost began to think recklessly; a problem he rarely had.

Shouts from downstairs caught his attention, followed by gunfire. He cursed and grabbed his special gun; a Colt Gold Trophy pistol, and cautiously ran down the hallway.

He nearly shot his own scientist as he ran out, not out of fear but adrenaline. They looked eyes, and Joker nodded; they would met at the second location. As the scientist ran off, Joker began to listen more carefully to the action downstairs. The firing had stopped, but he still heard angry voices.

Knowing his life was more valuable than any of his henchmen's, he fled. As he climbed into the hidden Lambo outside, he could see two of his three guys being dragged to a SWAT vehicle. The third must had caused the gunshots.

Joker silently rode off; frustrated. Next time, if he needed information, he would find out in a less-risky way. Even bouncing the IP Address around fifty times didn't stop him. It could have been the girl he had shot at. When he shot, he had purposely missing the figure on the ground. Now he regretted it. His sudden change from merciless to merciful needed to go. Punching the dashboard, he sighed, and continued to drive down the abandoned road.


	5. Chapter 4-Harley

After seeing Amanda Waller, Harley couldn't shake the possible feeling of Joker being with her again. After Amanda had left, an entire squad of soldiers had surrounded her with guns and tasers. As one leaned in to grab her, she attacked. Tasers shot into her sides, and they strapped her down to a wheelchair.

"What is that?" She asked, looking at a small, gun-shaped device. "I said what is that?"

They ignored her, and pressed it to her neck. With the pull of a trigger, something lodged itself through her skin, making her cry out for a moment

Pushed her into the circle of soldiers outside, they unstrapped her and left. There were others her too, she noticed. A wild, scaled man, a darker man holding two guns, some guy holding a bomarange, someone with too many tattoos, and a man had just gotten out of a car, who punched a soldier down before they controlled him.

One soldier introduces himself as Rick Flags, and he explained what was going on before pulling out a tablet. Amanda Waller then explained their mission. And their punishment. Do something bad, and the item in their necks would explode.

He then told them the trunks on the ground were for them. Glancing around, she noticed the darker man, called Deadshot, staring at her. They introduced each other, him in almost a formal way. Opening the trunks, they made many discoveries.

To Harley's happy surprise, she was given new clothes, weapons, and more. Grabbing what she liked, she pulled her shirt off and switched. Glancing around, everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Everyone went back to work, and Harley began to grab gadgets and more. She shoved her phone into her pocket and smiled, thinking of Joker. She was going to get into some action….


	6. Chapter 5- Joker

Joker sat in his room; the real one, not at a temporary warehouse, and thought. His plan came to him clearly. Walking out to a less-attracting car, he climbed in and drove as close to the base where Harley was as possible, without creating suspicion.

The slight wind blew voices towards the broken man, and he could make out a few words of Harley's. The fact that he was so close was agonizing, but he knew anything other would be foolish. Climbing back into the car, he drove back; tortured by the helpless state he was in. The information he had gathered wasn't enough, and he knew of no dates nor times; making planning extremely difficult.

Upon returning, he went back up to his room. It was unlike himself, and he hated this side. Knowing action would cheer him up; he knew what to do….

LATER…

Bullets flew around them as Joker and a few other men charged into the building. While the men gathered cash, Joker searched for the owner of the bank, who had been trapped inside. The people shooting knew better than to enter while a civilian was still in, which their thermal scans would prove.

Walking down the hall, the gunfire ceased; he must be close to the manager. He turned to the only closed door and tried the handle. Locked; just as he expected. Pulling out a small explosive, he set it on the door and pushed a few buttons. As he backed down the hallway, he almost felt himself smile. When he had felt himself attracted to Harley, he was mistaken; it was the thrilling adventures they went on that he had missed.

As the explosive went off, Joker walked forward and into the room. Against the wall was the bank manager, quivering. This time, Joker allowed his face to break free, and a grin erupted on his face. Being feared was what he longed for the most. He walked over to the shaking man, whose face was stained with ash from the explosion.

"Please," he whimpered.

"Please what? Explode this all? Kill you?" Joker teased. "You never specified."

"I-I," he stuttered, knowing his mistake. Joker pulled out his colt and casually aimed it at the man, who closed his eyes.

"What's the code?" Joker asked softly, mocking the man with his tone, as though speaking to a child.

"It-it is on the back of the main safe, written underneath." He raised his hands as though to block any bullet.

Joker took a small radio in his other hand and signaled into his fellow criminals. After relaying the message, he spoke to anyone else listening.

"Those outside," he began. "I know you are tapped in. Let this man be a promise to you. Fear is what drives you now. Or else." Through the line, the men outside heard a gunshot before the line went silent.

Joker and his men gathered in the hallway, ready to leave. Already they had made use of the code and drained all money into their accounts, leaving but a cent.

"They are setting up bigger weapons," one said. "We need to leave." Fear was evident in his eyes, and it became stronger as the Joker looked at him.

"You know, I didn't need assistance." A gleam in his eye spread panic throughout his supporters. Merely low-life's gathered in the streets, they knew a fight before it began. But Joker was quicker, emptying his barrel before anyone could even load. Grabbing the money and anything of value they had, he threw another explosive, this one at the wall. It was gone within seconds, and as was the Joker.

Soothing his hands through his green hair, he smiled. He was still there.


	7. Chapter 6-Harley

Harley sat in the helicopter that was transporting her, along with everyone else to their location. They had not yet taken off, and Captain Boomerang was getting impatient. Right before he broke though, they found out why they were on the ground so long. An Asian woman with a mask on her head, the sun of Japan, stepped into the copter.

"Everyone," Rick Flags began. "This is Katana. She will be joining us. We are attempting to return the city to us, after the Enchantress has taken over."

Harley was thankful to see another female, and in an attempt to be friendly, she stuck her hand out.

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet'cha. I LOVE your perfume. What is that, the scent of death?" When she didn't return the handshake, Harley frowned.

Katana drew her blade and turned to Flags, saying something in Japanese. Her tone was obviously _not_ friendly.

"She seems nice," Harley said, turning to Deadshot. Katana sat down next to Flags, and the copter took flight.

The ride went smoothly for a while, but soon they reached the city and everything was chaos. Smoke and debris was everwhere, and no one was in sight. The only movement besides the smoke was a large, swirling mass of clouds at the top of a building.

"That looks easy," El Diablo whispered to Deadshot. "Have fun."

"We need your help, man." Deadshot replied. "This WON'T be easy. We are like some sort-of Suicide Squad."

"Told ya man, I made up my mind."

Suddenly, something collided into the helicopter, and it spun out of control. Panic spread, but before anyone could do anything, the copter crashed into the ground and rolled. Other than scratches, no one was hurt, but now they had no retreat; not that they ever did.

"What a ride!" Harley cheered, glad to be back in action after so long. She rubbed her hands along the smooth wood of her bat, thinking. Everyone piled out behind her, before Flags took the lead; his squad following him.

"We are going to die man," El Diablo warned. "I told you."

"If you keep that attitude, maybe." Deadshot groaned. They were on a narrow street, and they had to walk in rows. Captain Boomerang and Slipknot were whispering, Killer Croc not far behind.

"We need to get out of here," Deadshot whispered to Harley. Harley hastily hide her phone, just having received a message from Joker. "Is your _friend_ going to help?"

"You're my friend too," Harley said, loudly.

Flags signaled them over, pointed to figures straight ahead. As they hid behind the wreckage of some cars, Deadshot creeped closer to Flags and his squad. Alien-looking creatures were ahead, wandering around, almost searching.

"No one shoot?" Flags said, receiving a message in his ear-piece. "That's not good; our reading showed no one around."

"Can we get around them?" Deadshot asked.

"We have to see," Flags replied, annoyed at how involved Deadshot was.

Suddenly, one of the creatures spotted them, and they all began to surge forward. Flags, Deadshot, and his group fired into the mass, while the others did what they could. Harley smashed any that came to close to her, and everyone pitched in. Except for Diablo, who stood near the back, refusing to do any damage.

Flags and his men were missing more frequently, and Deadshot stood taller, knocking them down in rows like corn.  
Calming down, all of the beasts were dead, Deadshot walked over to Harley, who was beating the corpse of one of the creatures.

"I saw it move!" She said, hitting it a few more times before finishing.

A commotion started behind them, as Captain Boomerang and Slipknot tried to escape. Slipknot went first, shooting up a rope which he began to climb. An explosion went off, and his headless-body slammed against the building he had been scaling. Boomerang froze, along with everyone else.

Harley laughed, breaking the silence awkwardly. Flags still had his finger on the tablet in his hands. Solemn looks went through the group before they moved on. Harley's mind returned to Joker and his text, saying he was coming. She smiled, and followed the group, walking close to Deadshot, and ready for anything.


	8. Chapter 7- Joker

Joker watched from afar, anger erupting when he saw Deadshot pull Harley off the rubble of an old car. They walked off, and Joker knew he HAD to get Harley back. He was amused as one of their group tried to escape; all in vain.

"Idiot," he smirked. Just easier to get to his Quins. The wreckage that was swirling around the city seemed directed from a large building in the center of town. Harley, Flags, and the others all began towards it.

"Time for the helicopter," Joker called into a two-way radio in his hand. He walked down the stairs and out of the building. He and his crew were a few miles away from the group, and he had a plan. His had his scientist prepared to hack into the tablet that Flags held; Amanda had been taken, as he already knew.

Climbing into the waiting military helicopter he had stolen, he checked on their progress. The machine-guns on the giant were loaded and ready. The scientist sat in the back.

"Sir," he began. "It is ready. We need to wait until the right timing, or they will notice our presence. They have entered the main building. They are walking into a death trap. Many Ferals are waiting. Should we leave now?"

"No. Harley is tough." He only hoped his words were true. "Besides, no one can stop them with Diablo."

"He is still refusing to cooperate, sir." The scientist cowered. Joker just chuckled. Now came the hard part; waiting.


	9. Chapter 8- Harley

As Harley and the others entered the building, they could tell something was going to go down. After checking the security cameras at the main desk, which amazingly still worked. Harley got into the glass elevator and rode it to the next floor, the rest taking the stairs. She used them time to check her phone. A new text had been received from Joker.

"Be ready. I'm close." It read. "Oh, Mister J." She smiled, before something crashed through the glass into her. A Feral began to attack her. Pulling out her bat, she began to beat him. He grabbed her around the waist, but she ran up the walk, kicking him down. After beating him down, she put her phone away and blew her hair out of her face.

The elevator door opened, revealing the rest of the Squad; ready for action. Ignoring them, she walked out and past them, towards the next set of stairs. Everyone followed her, and when she stopped, they went past her.

She stared down the gap over the railing; remembering. When she had first helped Joker, he had wanted proof that she was loyal. They had stood above the bins of acid, talking. Harley had willingly jumped into the vats, ready to die. She had later found herself pulled out, face-to-face to Joker. He had dove in after her. The dyes of their clothes staining her blonde hair. They had kissed, loving the feeling of each other. Joker had laughed, truly loving the moment. Now her wasn't there for her.

Missing her Puddin', she was tense. Deadshot stopped next to her, startling her. She drew her gun and pointed it at his head in one swift movement.

"Easy now." He cooed.

She froze, her hand unmoving.

"Have you ever loved someone?" She asked, surprising Deadshot. "Someone you feel you NEED?"

"I-I don't know." He replied, still in shock at her question.

She pulled her gun away, but still remained deep in thought.

"Is your _friend_ close?" He asked, before walking up the stairs, following the others. Harley did the same, though this time a little more encouraged.

Upon reaching the next floor, everyone knew something was wrong. After waiting for a while, something moved and all hell broke loose. Ferals shot out from everywhere. They were clearly loosing, and Deadshot knew it.

"You are such a wimp." He said to El Diablo, trying to get him pumped. "Show me something!" He yelled. After a few tries, Diablo was really fired up. (No pun intended.)

"You wanna see something?" He screamed. Suddenly, flames shot from his palms. He aimed at all the Ferals, fire destroying everything. He stopped, panting, and nothing moved.

"Hey, I was just getting you there," Deadshot warned.

They continued up to the next floor, Diablo not moving. Harley walked by, kissing him on the cheek.

"I knew you would come around," she smiled, before heading up.

LATER

"We could've done better!" Flags screamed at them. They had been overwhelmed and had no choice but retreat. They were gathered on the roof, waiting for the next instructions. Suddenly, a helicopter rose up towards them, Joker clearly in view. Flags and his squad opened fire, and so did Joker's. Harley and Deadshot hid behind the same wall.

"Now." Harley read aloud, reading Joker's new text. She rose up and began to walk over to the edge, where a rope was dropped. Flag's men were all down, and he was out of bullets. Fire ceased, and Flags began to desperately push the button on the tablet, but Joker's job was done well; he couldn't kill her.

"Come on, honey!" Joker yelled, waiting for her. She dove off the edge and grabbed the rope. The helicopter began to pull away.

"Deadshot," Flags warned. "Shoot her!" He pointed to the tablet; a reminder of what disobeying would mean.

Full of regret, he trudged over to the edge, aiming at Harley's figure a few hundred feet away, dangling on the rope. The rest of the squad watched in fear as he pulled the trigger. Harley's figure went limp, and a gasp went throughout them.

Harley's laugh could be heard from the distance, and she began to climb up towards Joker, who was waiting.

"I missed," Deadshot stated plainly, infuriating Flags.

"She is dead anyways." He pulled out his radio. "Helicopter has been jacked. Shoot it down now!"

ON THE COPTER

"Puddin'!" Harley cried, jumping into his awaiting arms. "You came back for me!"

"You know I would do anything for you." He smiled slyly. "It is just you and me, honey!" his grin turned to fear in an instant. Something slammed into the copter, knocking Harley out and sending the copter and Joker spiraling to the ground below.

Harley hit the roof and rolled, unscathed. She ran to the edge, and watched as the copter smashed into the ground in a fireball.

Her emotions got to her, and for the first time since meeting Joker, she cried. She went down to the main floor and walked out to retrieve her bat. Deadshot hollered to her, excites. She quickly hid her tears, and acted as though nothing happened.

The rest of the Squad came out; Flags giving her a look, but doing nothing; he had finally given up.


End file.
